The Road Less Traveled
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: The future is here; for charity the women of Fairy Tail are to go on a date to the highest bidders. Levy agrees even though she has not stopped thinking about a certain Iron Dragon Slayer who has not been seen from for years. As Levy grows tired of waiting for her mystery date to arrive who should show up other than the gruff, pierced man himself. After all these years...what now?


_Remember, just keep remembering this is for charity._ Levy took a deep breath in as she looked at her appearance in the full length mirror. Her short, tight fitted, white dress accentuated her curved back side. It was strapless and a thin silk material. She reached down and fussed with the bottom of her dress to try and pull it down further. The attempt was a failure. Behind her Lucy reached down and hugged her tightly. Lucy had been her best friend for more years that she cared to recall. Even with her white stilettos on Lucy still towered over the small Script Mage. She turned around and looked at the blondes outfit; a long red number that would knock the socks off any man in the audience. Levy knew better though; the color was to attract one man in particular. "I'm sure he will _love_ your dress Lucy but seriously. This is a terrible idea! Who will bid on me?"

Lucy let out a weak smile as blush crossed her cheeks. She was trying to focus on her friends troubles and keep her mind off her own pending bidding and hopeful suitor. "Stop worrying Levy. This is all for charity. One lucky guy will win a night with one of us lucky ladies!" with that she waved her arm to the rest of the dressing room where the remainder of the Fairy Tale women were dressing. It had been over eight years since Lucy had joined Fairy Tail and now the Celestial Mage was twenty five and in full control of her magical abilities. With that said, she was looking to improve her love life at the current moment and in high hopes that her red dress would work for her in attracting the attention of a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. She looked down at Levy again. Levy, who was twenty six, was beautiful in ways that were almost the exact opposite of Lucy's. Her bright blue locks reached the small of her back and were pulled out of her face by a metal pin on the back of her head. Her caramel brown eyes shone brightly in her natural makeup, her full lips were only lightly touched by gloss and nothing more. Levy was natural and simple. She never tried to be something she wasn't and that was what Lucy loved about her. Yet, today she was in a dress tighter than she had ever seen on the smaller woman and in heals that gave her more height than she was used to. The silent date auction for charity had pushed her out of her comfort zone. "Everything will be fine I promise! Besides, Erza is out there now and I'm sure we both will have no dates left after the men are done bidding on her!"

Levy laughed and hugged Lucy as she walked off to the corner curtain to be announced onto the stage. She turned her attention back to the mirror and gave herself a weak smile. It wasn't that she didn't like her appearance or had low self-confidence. It was the opposite in fact. Levy loved the way she looked and had grown to love her body and small physique even more as the years had passed. She just hated that she was _selling_ herself and her image to the highest bidder. Something she found a bit sexist and barbaric. _It's not like anyone I would actually date is in the crowd tonight anyways._ In the back of her mind she thought to the years prior of Fairy Tail and the one man whom she had felt attracted too. He had been rough around the edges but he was real and true to himself. Something she found very attractive in a man. He wasn't in the crowd though. As far as anyone knew Gajeel Redfox had disappeared seven years ago; after Fairy Tail had disbanded for a short time.

Levy allowed for her mind to wander for a moment to how close they had gotten during the S Class trials before they had been frozen in time for seven years. _I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been frozen._ She didn't have time to think more on the subject though. Mira, now in her early thirties, turned to Levy with a smile from the curtain and waved her forward. The older mage was currently six months pregnant with her second child. Her white hair was tied in a neat bun on the back of her head and a smile was spread across her face from ear to ear. Since becoming a mother Mirajane had stopped going out on active missions and had settled into the role of Master and Mother nicely. Her husband, who had declined his rightful spot as leader of the guide in order to continue doing as he pleased, smirked next to her with their small daughter in his arms asleep.

"You ready Levy?" Mira asked as she pulled the blunette into a quick embrace.

Levy smiled at Mira, Laxus, and their sleeping daughter Eve; who was the happiest four year old she had ever known. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Mira nodded as an understanding Master would. She knew it was out of the small Mage's comfort zone but every woman had happily agreed in order to bring in money for a local children's hospital that had been destroyed by a Dark Guild. "Remember, the rules are simple. You walk out to the end of the stage. Say your name and a little about yourself. Then, turn and leave the stage. Easy. The men will list their bids, silently, on paper and the highest bidder for each woman will get one date with her." Mirajane cocked her head and grinned "Unless you both want more!"

Levy shook her head and waved her arms in front of her face franticly. _Leave it to Master Mira to create a charity that can also satisfy her need to match people together!_ She glanced at Laxus who seemed to be thinking the same as she but Levy assumed that he went along with whatever she desired so that the pregnant demon would not kill him in his sleep. "Okay." Levy took a deep breath; her eyes closed tightly. _Just walk out, say hello, and your free. You can do this!_

Next to her, on her magical microphone Mirajane announced "And now, right from your local library check out this little blue number!" With that Levy pushed her way through the red curtain and ignored the blush spreading across her face like wildfire. As she strutted down the stage she could tell all eyes were on her. The room was filled to the brim with men of all ages. The old Master Makarov sat in the front row with an excited school boy look on his face. The lights from the stage were so bright she couldn't make out anyone that wasn't two feet from her. It was nerve wracking.

When she reached the end she stopped and put her hands on her hips and struck the best pose she could think of. "Hello! My name is Levy McGardner. I am a Script Mage and the owner of our local bookstore: Blue Quill. I enjoy reading in every language and honestly just relaxing at home or well, camping in the woods too." she paused not sure what else to say. That was it. Case closed. She was simple and just as she appeared. She liked who she was but at the same time it sounded a bit sad to hear out loud. One note Levy. "Um, thanks?" Levy curtsied as much as she could with her form fitting dress and left the stage as fast as her feet would take her.

After two more hours all the Fairy Tail women, young and old, had been paraded out for their bidding. Mira stood in the middle of them, backstage, like a proud mother hen. At her side stood a very awake and hyper Eve. Laxus had obviously left to retrieve some obscure food request for his pregnant demon. "Well done Ladies! I am so happy and proud of all of you! Now you will go to the place of your choosing to meet the winners in person and get to know them. Dinner will be on them Ladies so get your drink on!" Everyone laughed knowing that she had meant it as a joke and if they didn't laugh their hormonal Master might kill them on the spot. "Thank you. But seriously we have raised a lot of money for the hospital. Thank you so much!"

Erza nodded to the Master and her dear childhood friend. "It is an honor. Ladies be safe tonight!" she said with a stern look in her eyes. "If any _man_ tries something with you I will personally skin them alive!"

Cana and Juvia, who had been standing next to Erza stepped back slowly out of fear and worry that the over protective woman would decide to practice the threat so she wouldn't be rusty for later.

Before Levy left she gave Lucy a quick smile and squeeze for good luck. That she would be meeting Natsu on the beach; her meeting location and the last place she had gone with Natsu on a date a year ago before he had left for a mission.

Levy walked down the cobblestone road towards her shop. The sky above was growing dark as night approached. Any minute now, the winning bidder would appear at her shop door and the awkwardness would ensue. _I wonder if it will be Jet or Droy though I doubt Jet's wife would be too happy!_ She mindlessly turned the key in the door and moved around the small front room to light the oil lamps. As she walked down the isles to light more lamps her mind danced around at the possibilities. Other than Jet or Droy she had no idea who would even bid on her. _Simple me with my simple book store and simple about me speech. Who would ever date me? Even if it was just for charity!_ When Levy returned to the front of the store she sat at first on one of the lounge chairs to wait for her date to arrive. She attempted to sit as _naturally_ as she could but her dress wouldn't allow for any truly comfortable sitting.

For over an hour Levy waiting patiently; she had moved numerous times from her chair to her desk to the chair again. She had picked up and put down at least three different books in an attempt to ease her growing boredom. As the second hour came closer to ending Levy frowned in realization that no one had bid on her. She wanted to feel angry or even annoyed but she felt more relief then anything. "Fine more me time I guess." With that Levy pulled off her heels and headed back into the stacks of books to organize some stacks that had grown chaotic over the last week. She was so focused on her work she didn't even hear the bell on the door sound. Levy stood on the ladder around seven feet off the group and was reaching above her head to place another volume back into its correct location. She stretched her feet and stood on the tips of her toes to push the book away. Her short white dress pulled and displayed her small white panties for the whole empty store to see. At least she thought it was empty. The whistling man startled her. Levy jumped and her hold of the ladder slipped. As she began to fall towards the ground the mysterious perverted man caught her and pulled her tightly into his chest. She kept her eyes closed for a minute out of terror from the fall and intruder.

"Oi. I didn't keep you waiting too long I hope. I did enjoy the view though thanks!" Levy opened her eyes and looked up into Gajeel's bright crimson eyes. Tears threatened to fall from her own. It had been seven long year since she had seen him and now he was before her again and by the looks of it freshly returning from a mission. Levy opened her mouth to speak but closed it again; still unsure of what exactly to say. "Gihi. Yeah I didn't have time to shower yet sorry; you got an apartment nearby? I could use a scrub. You can help if you want." Gajeel placed her carefully down onto the ground. His hand sliding across her ass was enough to pull her from her utter shock and back to reality.

Levy slapped Gajeel hard across the face and huffed angrily. "Seven years and not a letter or anything! Did our friendship mean so—so little to you!?" Her chest heaved with her words and she crossed her arms over her chest to not hit him again. The fact that he smiled down at her did little to help cool her rage.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've gotten feisty over the years. I approve Shorty." Levy rolled her eyes not amused. "I'll ask again: do you have a shower I can use?"

"No. In fact I don't I need to stay here and wait for my _date_ to show."

"Date?" Gajeel scratched at his beard which was long and as raven as his black hair which was pulled back in a messy bun on the back of his head. It looked as though he hadn't bathed in at least a week.

"Yeah. I go on dates. It has been seven years Gajeel."

Gajeel smirked "Yeah, I know. Your twenty six now and I'm around thirty." Levy was surprised he knew her age. It didn't surprise her he didn't know his own though; none of the Dragon Slayers knew their actual age. "Anyways we have a lot of catching up to do. You live above this place?" Gajeel started towards the door behind the counter to Levy's annoyance.

"As a matter of fact I do but that is none of your business Mr. Redfox!" Gajeel ignored her and started through the door and up the stairs. "Oi, I like the dress. Does your ass a great justice!" he yelled down as she charged up after him.

"Gajeel you need to leave my date will—"

"Will what?" Levy walked right into Gajeel at the top of the stairs; he caught her again before she fell and wrapped his arm around her; pulling her closely into his body again. "Will this _date_ of yours fight for you? Will he barge up her and _save_ you from me? Hmm?" Levy's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't think of a response. His face was so close to hers; she could feel his warm breath on her neck and her body shivered involuntarily. Gajeel leaned closer and put his lips to her ear "Yeah, that's what I thought." He whispered before pulling back and letting her go to attempt to stand on her own. This was not the Gajeel she had remembered. Levy watched as he tossed his pack onto her soft green couch and proceeded into the kitchen. He was more muscular and tone than he was in the past. She could see through his tight black shirt almost every muscle and it made her ache to be close again. Gajeel pulled out a beer from the fridge; bit off the cap and began to drink. In the last seven years he had acquired more piercings as well. She had felt as least a few under his shirt when he had held her; not to mention the new ones on his arms and ears that were visible to her at the current moment.

Levy followed Gajeel as he walked down the hall towards her bathroom. "How long are you going to be?" she asked as she handed him a towel from the linen closet and proceeded into her bedroom. Gajeel followed. Levy moved her hair to the side and revealed the back of her dress which Gajeel unzipped without question. She dropped it to the floor and walked towards the dresser in just her lingerie; she didn't care anymore. She had had a terrible night and she couldn't handle anymore disappointment. When Gajeel left, which she knew he would after he finished using her shower, she would curl up with a good book and some tea and try to forget about her growing frustrations.

"Oi, you want me gone already?" Levy rolled her eyes as she pulled a large shirt over her head and turned to leave the room. _I'm so done with today. I have been waiting for seven years to see Gajeel again and now I remember just why he drove me insane. I am crazy for a man who only sees me as a small friend to annoy._ "Oi, Shorty!" Levy rolled her eyes and walked passed him to go down the hall and back to her couch. "What about our date?" Levy stopped midstep and turned around to face Gajeel with a look of utter shock on her face. "What? You really though I was going to let anyone take _you_ away from _me_?"

Hello, Please let me know what you think thanks!


End file.
